Mundo Comun
by Gilly13
Summary: AU [Songfic Duran Duran] ¿Como podemos continuar con nuestra vida luego de haber perdido algo importante? Mu, un estudiante universitario intenta responder esta gran interrogante mientras vive una vida común y corriente. Historia que trata sobre la homofobia, el duelo y por sobre todo, como nuestros compañeros nos ayudan a sobrellevarlo.
1. Mundo Comun

**Mundo Común**

_Vino de un jueves lluvioso  
En la avenida  
Aunque te escuché hablar suavemente_

Era una fría tarde de otoño cuando un chico caminaba por aquella oscura avenida. Era la ruta habitual de este joven para ir camino a su residencia y caminaba a paso apresurado ya que apenas podía soportar el frío. Vestía un largo abrigo de color oscuro, unos pantalones cafés y en su cuello tenía atada una bufanda. Cargaba algunos libros en sus brazos entre los cuales se podía leer títulos relacionados con historia griega y relatos de fantasía.

Al final de la avenida había un parque con una pequeña laguna en el centro y un puente que la coronaba. Solía ser un lugar de encuentro para las parejas que se citaban en la ciudad ya que el romanticismo se respiraba en el ambiente: una laguna, algunos cisnes nadando en ella y la mejor vista de la ciudad de Atenas, ni siquiera París podía competir con la belleza de ese pequeño parque. El joven se detuvo unos momentos en el puente para observar el atardecer. Una brisa removió sus morados cabellos y le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Sonrió mientras veía aquel hermoso espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba. No solía ser una persona muy dada a las nostalgias, pero últimamente sentía un extraño sentimiento en su interior.

Unas oscuras nubes cubrieron lo que quedaba del sol y el joven, que estaba apoyado en la baranda del puente se entristeció. Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, tomó sus libros y comenzó nuevamente a caminar, aun estaba lejos de la residencial donde vivía y por lo visto pronto comenzaría a llover.

_Prendí las luces, la TV  
Y la radio  
Aún no puedo escapar de tu fantasma_

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con rabia. Por descuidado había olvidado llevar aquel día un paraguas y ahora la lluvia lo había empapado completo. Respiró aliviado una vez dentro al percatarse de que al menos los libros estaban intactos. Había sido buena idea esconderlos bajo su chaqueta una vez sintió la primera gota de lluvia golpearle la cara.

Encendió la tetera y luego su computador donde tenía programadas las canciones que mas le gustaba escuchar. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras tarareaba pensando en el proyecto que debía entregar en unos días más. Dejó su ropa en la lavadora y se metió a la ducha. Se sintió reconfortado mientras la cálida agua recorría su cuerpo y lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Se sentía un tanto estresado debido a que se encontraba en finales de semestre en la Universidad, así que durante los días anteriores había tenido que entregar muchos proyectos seguidos, así como rendir mas pruebas de las acostumbradas, por lo cual cualquier tiempo libre lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

Al salir de la ducha, se ató una toalla a su cintura y caminó hasta la cocina para servirse un té. Aquella noche no sería la excepción de las demás, le esperaba una larga jornada de estudios, así que era mejor ir haciéndose el ánimo…

_¿Qué le ha pasado a todo?  
Loco, algunos dirían  
¿Dónde está la vida que yo reconozco?  
Se fue_

Despertó sobresaltado por el ruido de la alarma de su celular. Despegó la cabeza de uno de los libros que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y miro a su alrededor. Por la ventana se filtraba la luz del sol al amanecer. Se restregó los ojos y se desperezó, fue cuando se percató que una cobija cayó al suelo y sonrió agradecido. Entonces escuchó una risa atronadora a sus espaldas:

-Nuevamente te dormiste en la mesa Mu—

-Lo siento Alde… pero es que no me di cuenta…-Estaba contestando el joven cuando su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Bah! Siempre tienes excusas—Dijo haciendo un movimiento despectivo con su mano. —Deberías saber que los estudiantes también tenemos que descansar. Te exiges demasiado.

-Gracias por el consejo, Alde. Lo tomaré en cuenta—Contestó Mu mientras se levantaba.-¿Qué hay para desayunar?—Preguntó mas animado cuando un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz.

-Huevos revueltos y un café—Le contestó su amigo que ya estaba en la cocina. —Ahora, despeja la mesa para que comamos que estoy un poco retrasado.

Mu haciendo caso a su amigo, apresuradamente tomó los libros y el montón de apuntes que estaban desparramados por toda la mesa y los fue a dejar a su habitación. Mientras los ponía sobre su cama se percató de un bosquejo que había hecho en uno de sus papeles. Era una especie de armadura y recordó lo que había estado leyendo la noche anterior, una leyenda relacionada con unos Santos predestinados a proteger a la diosa Athena. Le había llamado mucho la atención el diseño de las armaduras que vestían estos santos y había pensado que sería una buena idea hacer unas cuantas reproducciones para su proyecto final. En eso pensaba cuando la voz atronadora de Aldebarán lo llamó.

-Voy en unos momentos—Le gritó Mu desde la puerta de su habitación. Luego pasó al baño y lavó su cara. Se miró en el espejo del baño y se percató que unas horribles ojeras recorrían su pálido rostro. Torció la boca molesto ya que estaba seguro que sus compañeros nuevamente se burlarían de el. Se secó la cara y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Estas pálido—Comentó Aldebarán echándole un vistazo. Mu murmuró algo innentendible y comenzó a comer.

-Sabes, creo que vas a tener que aprender a cocinar Mu. —Habló su compañero con un tono de voz que Mu reconoció como el que utilizaba su amigo para dar una noticia no muy buena. Mu dejó de prestar atención a su comida y miró a su amigo a los ojos instándolo a que continuara. Aldebarán suspiró antes de contestar, hasta que finalmente habló:-Ya sabes que el plazo de mi beca de intercambio se vence la próxima semana, por lo cual tendrás que vivir solo aquí. —Mu asintió. Era cierto, su amigo pronto tendría que volver a Brasil para terminar sus estudios, pero Mu no había reparado en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Pronto estaría solo…

_Pero no lloraré por el ayer  
Hay un mundo común  
De alguna forma tengo que encontrar  
Y mientras intento hacer mi camino  
Al mundo común  
Aprenderé a sobrevivir_

No se percató de lo rápido que llegó a clases La verdad es que durante el trayecto hasta la universidad estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos. El ya había estado solo antes de la llegada de Aldebarán, pero se había acostumbrado a su compañía y se había encariñado mucho con el. Lo extrañaría bastante cuando se fuera, pero tampoco se iría para siempre y mucho menos estarían incomunicados, pensó Mu para animarse, mas que mal existía el teléfono y los E-mails así que cada vez que necesitase de las deliciosas recetas de Alde, era cosa de comunicarse.

Mientras se sentaba en su asiento habitual se percató de que la sala estaba solitaria. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había llegado mas temprano así que resignado sacó uno de los libros que había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Pero al abrirlo encontró otro de sus bosquejos, pero este era el dibujo de una especie de flor y debajo de esta había dibujado también un rosario. Se divirtió unos momentos contando las perlas del rosario dibujado.

-108 perlas—Dijo en voz alta para si mismo. Y fue en ese momento cuando como si de un disparo se tratase un recuerdo o algo parecido pasó por su cabeza…

_-¿Porque lloras?- Preguntó una voz que se le hacía familiar al joven que lloraba en la pileta. El joven se sobresaltó, pensó que estaba solo, así que se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se volteo._

_-¿Quién eres? Te me haces familiar, porque siento que te conozco- Dijo el joven que anteriormente lloraba, acercándose al recién llegado._

_-Tal vez de otra vida o en sueño, porque yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca en mi vida- Dijo el recién llegado. –Ahora dime ¿Por qué llorabas?_

_-No te importa- Respondió el otro joven con un tono insolente, aunque era solo porque se sentía avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en tan comprometedora situación._

_\- En fin, tienes razón, solo sentí ruidos en este lugar y decidí venir- Dijo sin darle importancia al tono de voz del otro joven._

_-¡Lo siento! Perdóname, no quise ofenderte, lo que pasa es que como nunca te había visto…- Se disculpó._

_-No importa- Dijo el otro joven mientras se volteaba y se iba._

_El joven que anteriormente lloraba vio como el otro se alejaba. Pudo ver una larga cabellera rubia moverse con el viento. Entonces se percató de un detalle y salió corriendo tras el._

_-¡Oye!, discúlpame, no me presente- Dijo jadeando el joven- Mi nombre es Mu y soy el caballero de Aries- Y le tendió la mano._

_-Yo soy Shaka y soy el caballero de Virgo…- Y le estrechó la mano a Mu…_

-¿Así que ahora aparte de ser el mas inteligente del curso también quieres ser el mas puntual?—Dijo una voz que sobresaltó a Mu.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó Mu mientras se volteaba algo aturdido a observar al dueño de la voz. —Hola Aioria.

-Al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme a que andes de distraído por la vida. —Le habló el joven en tono de reproche.

-¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó Mu intrigado por el tono de voz de su amigo.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Quedamos en que hoy te pasaría a buscar antes de venirnos a clases para ir a pedir las bases para el proyecto.—Respondió Aioria mientras con su dedo índice le daba punzadas a la cabeza de Mu.

-¡Lo siento, lo olvide…!—Exclamó Mu sorprendido. —Pero créeme que te lo compensare. Iré yo mismo esta tarde a recoger las bases donde el ayudante del profesor. —Dijo Mu suplicante.

-No te preocupes. —Comenzó a decir el joven mientras agitaba unos papeles frente a los ojos de Mu. —Aldebarán me dijo que andabas en las nubes últimamente así es que pensé que sería mejor que yo fuese por los papeles.

-Creo que debo hacerle caso a Alde y dejar de estudiar tanto. Creo que tengo el cerebro atrofiado. —Se quejó Mu. Aioria rió.

-Mientras no comiences a ver visiones estará todo bien. —Comentó el joven y Mu suspiro… al parecer no todo estaba bien.

-A propósito ¿Tienes alguna idea para el proyecto?—Preguntó Aioria. Mu salió de su ensimismamiento unos momentos y contestó.

-¿Proyecto?... A si, claro, tengo una idea—Habló mientras comenzaba a sacar los libros de su mochila y enseñárselos a Aioria.- ¿Haz oído hablar sobre la leyenda de los santos que protegían a la diosa Athena?—Aioria asintió—Pues estuve averiguando en la biblioteca y encontré estos… creo que sería una gran idea tratar de reproducir una maqueta del Santuario de Athena así como de las armaduras de sus santos guardianes. Será algo complicado, pero creo que podremos lograrlo si buscamos a unas cuantas personas mas para nuestro grupo ¿Qué piensas?

-Pues creo que eres…-Comenzó a decir Aioria pensativo. — ¡Genio! Es una excelente idea. Aunque me complica la parte de agregar mas gente al grupo. Como sabes la mayoría ya ha formado el suyo.

-Si lo se, pero si ponemos un anuncio en el fichero tal vez alguien que no tenga grupo le interese la idea…

El resto del día trascurrió algo movido, ya que ambos compañeros comenzaron a poner el plan de acción en marcha. Por lo cual Mu apenas tuvo unos momentos para pensar en el extraño recuerdo de la mañana. Pero entrada la tarde cuando iba camino a la residencial por aquella habitual avenida comenzó a forzar su mente para recordarlo. Eran de el siendo un niño que lloraba frente a una pileta y luego llegaba aquel otro chico. Se sintió intrigado. Llegó al puente de la laguna y nuevamente se apoyó en la baranda para observar el atardecer un poco mas tranquilo, ya que al menos esta vez había traído un paraguas.

_Pasión o coincidencia  
Una vez te incité a decir  
"El orgullo nos separará"_

_-"Es genial sentir la lluvia caer"—Dijo alguien cerca de Mu. Este curioso miró a su derecha y se percató de que había alguien a su lado. Vestía un abrigo parecido al de Mu, pero de color negro y una larga cabellera rubia recorría su espalda. Mu sintió una extraña fuerza nacer en su interior. No podía explicarlo pero algo le decía que conocía a aquella persona. Pero ¿Porque? el no recordaba conocer a alguien así. Además debía ser un loco, ya que parecía estar disfrutando el empaparse con la fuerte lluvia que caía._

_El extraño volteó su rostro hacía donde estaba Mu y sonrió. Entonces este impulsado por algo inexplicable dejó de tener dudas._

_-"Shaka"—Su voz sonó como un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que el extraño la escuchase._

_-¿Sabes mi nombre?—Dijo el extraño mas como una confirmación que como una pregunta. —Debí suponerlo… Si eras uno de los más poderosos Mu…-El extraño parecía hablar mas para si mismo que para Mu y este se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre._

_-¿Nos conocemos?—Atinó a preguntar intrigado._

_-No lo creo, al menos no en esta vida, pero posiblemente si en nuestra vida anterior._

_Mu observó con más detención al extraño, ahora que se fijaba las ropas que llevaba bajo el abrigo eran de color oscuro y para su sorpresa llevaba un paraguas en su mano y cargaba un bolso cruzado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el color de sus ojos, eran de un azul tan profundo y reflejaban tanta calma que Mu tuvo que reprimir el impulso de dejarse caer allí mismo. Pero aun así no pudo evitar la oleada de emociones que lo fueron invadiendo._

_-¿Qui… quien eres?—Tartamudeo Mu un poco al formular la pregunta._

_-Tú acabas de decir mi nombre, soy Shaka y tú debes ser Mu. —Contestó el rubio como si fuese lo más obvio._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y porque yo se el tuyo?_

_-Eso es fácil de responder. Si tú eres Mu, entonces yo soy Shaka. Nuestras almas acaban de reconocerse así que probablemente alguna vez tuvimos algún fuerte lazo._

_Mu lanzó una mirada de incredulidad al rubio, pero no podía explicar porque aquella explicación de Shaka era razonable para el y mas aun no podía concebir algo mas lógico que aquello._

Suspiro, Aioria tenía razón mientras no viera visiones todo estaría bien, el problema es que al parecer el estaba comenzando a verlas.

_Bien, ahora el orgullo se fue por la ventana  
cruzó las azoteas  
se escapó  
me ha dejando en el vacío de mi corazón_

Llegó a la residencial mas tarde de lo habitual y por eso Aldebarán lo estaba esperando sentado en el sillón, su cara expresaba preocupación.

-Te tardaste—Comentó a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento, es que se me hizo tarde en la Universidad—Se disculpó Mu.

-¿Seguro?—Al parecer Aldebarán no le había creído. —Aioria vino a recogerte esta mañana y llamó esta tarde, me dijo que te dijera que hay varios interesados en su proyecto.

Mu sonrió, y agradeció a su amigo el recado. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Aioria. Esperaba que este no se molestara porque lo llamaba tan tarde, pero necesitaba algo que lo trajera de regreso de las nubes.

-Aló—Se escuchó que contestó una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Mu la reconoció.

-Hola Aioros, disculpa la hora pero ¿se encuentra tu hermano?—Preguntó Mu.

-No te preocupes Mu, Aioria predijo que llamarías—Respondió Aioros y acto seguido le pasó el teléfono a su hermano.

-¿Mu? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para llamar a una casa decente?—Le reprochó. Mu rió.

-Ahórrate las bromas y dime cuantos son.

-Claro, pero antes tengo algo que decirte. Hablé con el profesor esta tarde ya que pensé en un plan B por si nadie quería entrar a nuestro grupo. El asunto es que el profesor me dijo que podíamos recibir ayuda de personas de otras carreras si queríamos, ya que de hecho le conté sobre tu idea y le encantó. Cuando llegué a mi casa Aioros me dijo que habían llamado unas personas interesadas y como dejaron sus números las llame. —Relató Aioria. Mu escuchaba expectante aquellas buenas noticias.

-El asunto es que de nuestro curso tenemos a Milo y Camus (el francés que esta de intercambio) y de cursos superiores tenemos a alguien que se llama Afrodita—Comenzó a decir Aioria mientras leía una lista y al mencionar el último nombre soltó una carcajada. —Con esa persona me ocurrió una historia graciosa. Por el nombre como sabes pensé que era una mujer y obvio me agradó la idea, así que fue a la primera persona que llame, pero casi caigo de espaldas cuando me entero que era un chico, ni te imaginas el oso que pase. Pero bueno, continuo… ¿recuerdas al tipo extraño que tomaba ramos con nosotros el año pasado? ¿Aquel que se vestía con puras camisetas de Iron Maiden y siempre hablaba de matar gente?—Mu dijo que si—Pues el también esta. Ah! Le conté a mi hermano sobre la idea y también dijo que se anotaba y como Shura estaba aquí el también quiso. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues es genial, entre mas seamos mejor. —Opinó Mu. —Ahora bien tendremos que planificar una reunión para conocernos bien y comenzar a repartir las tareas.

-No te preocupes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que mañana nos juntaríamos en la cafetería para eso. De hecho, el profesor Dohko le gustó tanto el proyecto que quiere participar y hasta dijo que llevaría a un experto en historia griega antigua, un tal Doctor Saga. —Mu soltó una exclamación impresionado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El doctor Saga es el autor del libro que te mostré!

-Vaya coincidencia. En fin, ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues que no se que haría sin ti Ai…

-No digas eso, que suena demasiado cursi.

-Pero es verdad. Eres lo mejor.

-Tú eres el mejor, solo a ti se te ocurren estas ideas geniales. Pero bueno, mejor nos dejamos de alabarlos el uno al otro y nos vamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

-Que duermas bien.

-Y tú por favor duerme en tu cama. —Dijo a modo de despedida Aioria y colgó el teléfono.

Entonces Mu un tanto mas tranquilo se puso su pijama y se acostó. Pero cuando apagó la luz y antes de dormirse, lo vivido al atardecer volvió a atormentarle la mente. Miró hacia la ventana y escuchó como la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio y escuchando ese sonido se quedó dormido.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

_Loco, algunos dirían_

_¿Dónde está mi amigo cuando más te necesito?_

_Se fue_

-Bueno me alegra que todos hayan podido venir—Comenzó a decir Mu un tanto nervioso. No acostumbraba a hablar a mas de tres personas al mismo tiempo, así que ese pequeño público que lo escuchaba expectante en la cafetería del campus lo hacían tener que usar por fin aquellos talleres de liderazgo que había tomado dos veranos atrás.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, ya que era la hora en que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en clases, así que contaban con un amplio espacio para ubicarse, pero fieles a la tradición de los genios, todos se encontraban amontonados entre los sillones de uno de los rincones del lugar. Mu observó los rostros de aquellas personas y terminó por convencerse que aquel era el grupo mas ¿Cómo decirlo? "variopinto" con el que había trabajado nunca.

-Pero antes de continuar me gustaría que nos presentáramos, ya que vamos a vernos bastante seguido durante estos días. Mi nombre es Mu, tengo 20 años y estudio arquitectura. —Se presentó Mu, esperando la respuesta del resto. Un chico vestido con ropas negras soltó un bufido, pero el resto lo ignoró. Se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero solo fue durante unos instantes ya que Aioria habló:

-Como decía mi compañero, sería una gran idea presentarnos, así que continúo yo. Mi nombre es Aioria, también tengo 20 y he vivido toda mi vida en este lugar. Estudio lo mismo que Mu. —Dijo el joven y miró a Mu éste le sonrió agradecido.

-Mi nombre es Aioros, tengo 23, soy hermano de Aioria y estoy en el último año de Ingeniería. —Dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie. Luego miro al hombre que estaba a su lado y lo instó a hacer lo mismo.

-Hola a todos, soy Shura, también tengo 23 y estudio Ingeniería, soy estudiante de intercambio, ya que vengo desde España. Me alojo en la casa de mi amigo Aioros. —Habló un tanto cohibido, aunque ambos hermanos le sonrieron.

-Soy Milo, tengo 20 y soy su compañero de clases de Mu y Aioria—Dijo otra de las personas pero sin ponerse de pie. —Y el es Camus, tiene nuestra edad y viene de Francia. Como apenas llegó hace unos días para matricularse para el próximo semestre, aun esta aprendiendo el idioma. —Se excusó el joven Milo y todos observaron al chico que estaba a su lado. Mu contuvo el aliento unos momentos ya que se sintió apabullado por la belleza del joven y al parecer el resto sintió algo parecido.

-¿No crees que el no saber el idioma podría dificultar la comunicación con el resto de nosotros?—Opinó Aioria, pero Milo negó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes que yo seré su intérprete.

-Si tú lo dices…- Dijo Aioria aun no muy convencido. Mu miro significativamente a Aioria y este comprendió que estaba interrumpiendo el proceso, así que instó al siguiente a que se presentase.

-Me llamo Aphrodite, soy sueco aunque vivo aquí desde que entre a la Universidad, tengo 23 años y estudio Arte. —Habló un joven con una melodiosa voz. Los demás lo observaron y Mu por fin pudo entender porque Aioria había pensado que era una chica, ya que su aspecto físico no ayudaba al joven a exhibir su masculinidad. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el joven que faltaba habló.

-Todos me dicen DM, tengo 23 y estudio arquitectura. —Dijo el joven de ropas oscuras, cruzado de brazos. Mu se percató de que estaba sentado en una postura defensiva, como si en cualquier momento alguien lo fuese a atacar. Una vez todos presentados Aioria y Mu establecieron parejas de trabajo y repartieron a cada uno las tareas que quisieran realizar. Los demás estaban bastante entusiasmados con el proyecto y Mu no podía explicarse a que se debía tanta emoción. Todos parecían muy felices de participar y hasta daban ideas que concordaban mucho con las que Mu tenía planeadas. El entusiasmo creció aun mas al pasar algunos días y en especial cuando conocieron al doctor en historia griega Saga, el cual se impresionó de la gran fidelidad de los diseños que tenían sobre el santuario e incluso de las armaduras de aquellos santos legendarios.

-Es como si hubiesen vivido allí—Exclamó impresionado mientras observaba los bosquejos.

-Tal vez allá sido así en una vida pasada—Dijo Mu sin pensarlo y para sorpresa del resto Aioria lo miro muy preocupado.

_Pero no lloraré por el ayer_

_Hay un mundo común_

_De alguna forma tengo que encontrar_

_Y mientras intento hacer mi camino_

_Al mundo común_

_Aprenderé a sobrevivir_

Las dos semanas de plazo pasaron volando y pronto terminaron el proyecto. Pero durante ese estrecho corto de tiempo les ayudó a todos para conocerse mejor, ya que prácticamente se veían a diario y durante todo el día. Incluso Aldebarán que estaba preparando su regreso a Brasil se tomó un tiempo para ayudarlos, por lo cual el resto le tomó mucho aprecio. Necesitaban a alguien de mucha fuerza física que los ayudase a trasportar materiales pesados y Alde era el ideal. Además eso le dio una excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con Mu ya que pronto dejarían de verse y estaba muy preocupado por su salud.

-Bien, creo que seria genial hacer una fiesta para celebrar—Opinó Aphrodite cuando hubo terminado de dar la ultima pincelada al templo de la diosa Athena.—Nos lo merecemos por el esfuerzo.

-¡Yo te apoyo!—Exclamó DM—Llevo demasiados días sin beber alcohol y mi cuerpo pide intoxicación ¡Yeah!

-¡Sería genial! Nosotros ponemos la casa—Dijo Aioros mirando a su hermano y a Shura. —Ustedes pónganse con los comestibles y bebestibles.

-¿Existe esa palabra?—Preguntó Camus que debido a la convivencia casi "forzada" ya manejaba un poco mejor el idioma, aunque lo hablaba con un exquisito acento francés que daba gusto escucharlo.

-No, no existe—Contestó suspirando Milo divertido. —Pero debería.

-No hay como una buena celebración para alegrar a los jóvenes—Opinó el profesor Dohko mirando al doctor Saga.

-Bueno, nosotros no somos tan viejos que digamos, solo unos años mayores—Respondió Saga. —Además me encantaría asistir. —Y ambos rieron.

-¿Qué piensas Mu?—Preguntó Aioria mirando a su amigo que observaba la maqueta con tristeza.

-Pues que tendremos que poner una cuota cada uno para comprar cosas para la fiesta—Respondió sin apartar la mirada de la maqueta. Aioria se sentó a su lado.

-Es una excelente idea… pero no me refería a eso. Estas como ido.

-Debe ser el cansancio. Créeme, una buena ducha, unas horas de sueño y estaré como siempre.

-Eso espero.

Los demás siguieron organizando lo que harían para la celebración y comenzaron los llamados telefónicos en masa a todos los conocidos, más que mal una fiesta no es fiesta sin mucha gente con la cual celebrar. Mu en tanto se excusó diciendo que quería dormir unos momentos, pero que le avisaran por cualquier cosa. Aioria se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa, pero Mu se rehusó, diciendo que alguien tenía que cuidar la integridad de la maqueta, ya que estaban planeando una fiesta y aun no la habían llevado a un lugar seguro.

Estaba un poco oscuro ya que hace poco había anochecido, y unas gruesas nubes cubrían el cielo. Ya estaba en invierno y el frío era notorio porque Mu podía ver su respiración saliendo como vapor de su boca.

La ciudad parecía de cristal cubierta por la escarcha que deja el frío. Una brisa removió sus cabellos y el tuvo la certeza de que comenzaría a llover antes de que llegara a casa. Se maldijo por dentro por no haber llevado un paraguas, pero un recuerdo fugaz apartó aquella preocupación de su mente.

_-Shaka ¿Qué es el Amor?- Pregunto Mu de repente, sacando a Shaka de su silencio._

_-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- Dijo Shaka, cuyo tono de voz denotaba la incomodidad que le causó la pregunta._

_-Uhmm, curiosidad- Respondió Mu divertido al darse cuenta del efecto que provocó la pregunta en Shaka. Mu recordaba muy pocas ocasiones en que lo había puesto incómodo e intentarlo era su entretenimiento favorito, así que ese día podía declararse vencedor. _

_-"Pues no seas tan curioso si no quieres escuchar respuestas a tus preguntas"- Atacó Shaka que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. El estaba al tanto del juego de Mu, pero en vez de molestarse, como sería lo normal, le gustaba que Mu lo retara de esa forma, así podía estar preparado para responder cualquier duda sin sentirse incomodo. _

_Lamentablemente esta vez no lo logró ya que recordó cómo tiempo atrás, cuando él aun estaba en la India, le había hecho esa misma pregunta a su maestro y las respuestas que obtuvo hubiese deseado no haber escuchado. Pero ya que las cosas habían salido de ese modo, debía ser sincero consigo mismo y reconocer que ya no se arrepentía de su decisión. Al contrario, encontró lo que buscaba y lo mejor de todo era que le gustaba…_

_Papeles a la orilla del camino_

_Cuentan de sufrimiento y codicia_

_Aquí hoy, olvidé el mañana_

_Ooh, aquí al lado de las noticias_

_De guerra santa y necesidad santa_

_La nuestra es una charla un poco afligida_

Llegó hasta el puente al centro del parque cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. No le importó ya que estaba pendiente de otra cosa. En ese lugar había tenido una poderosa visión hace unas semanas atrás y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a vivirla. No sabía porque, pero en su interior una angustia fue creciendo y se asomó como gruesas lágrimas por sus ojos. Sentía la lluvia caer por su cuerpo empapando su ropa y el frío helando su interior, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir aquella sensación de desamparo.

Lloró durante unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que llorando no lograría nada. Comenzó a forzar su mente para que acudieran aquellos recuerdos pero solo aparecían imágenes fugaces, de guerreros, peleas y gente brillante que luchaba en nombre de una diosa. Entre ellos pudo ver el rostro de personas que conocía ahora e incluso pudo ver el rostro de aquel joven rubio llamado Shaka. Comprendió por fin las palabras de Shaka, aquellas que hablaban sobre vidas pasadas, tal vez todos ellos habían sido alguno de esos mitológicos guerreros y ahora volvían a encontrarse, eso explicaría el extraño entusiasmo que había en tan variopinto grupo de personas. A todos ellos el proyecto de Mu les recordaba a algo y les hacia sentido y lo que mas deseaban era saber porqué.

Abrió los ojos y contemplo como las gotas de lluvia chocaban con el agua del lago y luego se fusionaban en uno solo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser feliz? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sin saber como comenzó nuevamente a caminar a casa, ya había sido suficiente autocompasión por un día.

-Creo que debo dejar de sobrevivir y comenzar a vivir—Se dijo a si mismo mientras lanzaba al lago las hojas con los bosquejos de su proyecto.

_Y no lloro por el ayer_

_Hay un mundo común_

_De alguna forma tengo que encontrar_

_Y mientras intento hacer mi camino_

_Al mundo común_

_Aprenderé a sobrevivir_

Llegó a la residencial sintiéndose mareado por lo cual se quitó inmediatamente las ropas empapadas y se metió a la ducha. Una vez seco se acostó pensando que mañana se sentiría mejor.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre—Escuchó la voz de Aioria que decía.

-Ponle estos paños húmedos en la cabeza y en la nuca, iré a buscar el termómetro.—Dijo Aldebarán pasándole a Aioria una cubeta de agua con unos trapos limpios adentro.

-Voy a cocinar un caldo de pollo, una vez que la fiebre baje estará muerto de hambre—Opinó Milo y desapareció junto con Camus de la habitación.

-Al parecer la fiesta se cancelara, así que llamare a los demás para avisar—Se ofreció DM, Aioria le sonrió agradecido. Aphrodite en tanto comenzó a ayudar a Aioria a ponerle los paños húmedos a Mu.

-¿Sabes que es lo que tiene?—Preguntó intrigado al escuchar a Mu decir extrañas palabras y nombrar a un tal Shaka.

-Lo que me temía, es una recaída. —Respondió preocupado. — ¡Demonios! Nunca debí dejarlo que se viniera solo. —Se reprochó a si mismo.

-No te culpes, son cosas que pasan. —Lo consoló Aphrodite dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. —Tengo fe en que el mañana estará bien.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero ya han pasado muchos mañanas y esto no cambia.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?—Preguntó el sueco intrigado. Aioria negó con la cabeza, pero luego de unos momentos habló.

-Es algo horrible, pensé que ya lo había superado pero veo que aun lucha en su interior…-Aioria suspiró—Pero aun tengo fe, ya que estamos todos aquí… juntos creo que podremos ayudarlo. —Dijo y sonrió. Aphrodite le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Camus, Milo, DM, Alde que había encontrado el termómetro, Aioros y Shura que venían de la farmacia, ya que Aioria había llamado a su hermano para que fuera por medicinas y el profesor Dohko, junto al doctor Saga que venían a darles una buena noticia.

_Todos_

_Son mi mundo_

_Aprenderé a sobrevivir_

_Nadie_

_Es mi mundo_

_Aprenderé a sobrevivir_

_Nadie_

_Es mi mundo_

_Todos_

_Son mi mundo_


	2. Deshecho

**Deshecho**

_Mío, sueño inmaculado hecho de respiración y piel,  
He estado esperándote.  
Firmado con un tatuaje hecho en casa,  
"Feliz Cumpleaños a ti" fue creado para ti  
No puedo dejar de reventar,  
No puedo creer que me estás rompiendo el corazón  
Oh, tomará un poco de tiempo,  
Puede llevarse algunos delitos para  
Terminar deshecho esta vez  
Trataremos de no ver  
La esperanza y el miedo de afuera  
Hey, niño permanece más salvaje que el viento  
Y golpéame hasta llorar._

El sol se posaba a lo lejos por las montañas dejando en el ambiente una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad. Todo estaba teñido de un naranja relajante y el olor a incienso mezclado con el aroma de algunas plantas medicinales se colaba por todas partes. Sentado frente a la ventana un joven de larga cabellera rubia miraba nostálgico aquel bello paisaje, como si fuese la última vez que lo vería, hasta que alguien interrumpió su contemplación.

-¿Así que piensas ir a Atenas aunque nos neguemos?

-"Si señor. Como ya le expliqué en ese lugar debo encontrar algo. Mi vida entera a sido una constaste búsqueda y ahora por fin tengo una pista concreta. No la dejare pasar."—Contestó el joven sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

-¿Por qué ese empeño tan grande en hacerte daño?

-"Usted nunca lo entendería. Es algo que debo hacer, nací para ello, lo siento dentro de mí. Es un sentimiento tan cálido que a veces pienso que no puedo controlar."—El joven cerró sus ojos y en su expresión la otra persona pudo notar una paz y alegría que jamás en su vida había podido contemplar antes. Sabía que este día algún día llegaría, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final, aunque claro, tenía mas que claro que su lucha era en vano y aunque podía ver con sus propios ojos la gran decisión del joven no podía evitar sentir la angustia crecerle por dentro.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero si te vas quiero que te lleves esto. —Dijo el hombre y se quitó un rosario que llevaba puesto, se lo puso a Shaka y se fue. El joven suspiró y luego dirigió su vista hasta la puerta por donde había desaparecido el hombre.

-"Adiós, maestro"—Susurró el rubio poniéndose de pie y tomando el bolso que había sobre su cama. Echando un último vistazo al bello paisaje desapareció por la otra puerta. Apoyado en la pared, fuera de la habitación de la que acababa de salir, un hombre no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

_¿A quién necesitas, a quien amas,  
Cuando terminas deshecho?  
¿A quién necesitas, a quien amas,  
Cuando terminas deshecho?_

-A nombre de esta institución le doy la bienvenida señor Shaka y espero que pueda sentirse a gusto, así como expandir su conocimiento. Mi nombre es Shion y estoy encantado de recibirte. —Habló un hombre de largo cabello verde mientras le tendía la mano al joven rubio. Este sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

-Pronto comenzaran las charlas de inducción en donde un tutor le mostrará los lugares que deberá frecuentar durante su estancia en la Universidad y lo ayudará con las dudas que tenga. —Dijo el hombre mientras habría la puerta de su oficina. Shaka entonces se despidió del hombre y salió. Afuera de la oficina podía percibirse el ajetreo típico que hay en las oficinas administrativas de las universidades. Había una impresionante cantidad de movimiento y papeles por todos lados y lo que mas llamó la atención de Shaka fue el hecho de la diversidad de las personas que se paseaban por allí. Las había de todas las edades y se quedó unos momentos observando lo que hacían aquellas personas, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro. Shaka se volteó para ver quien era.

-Tú debes ser Shaka, un gusto conocerte. —Dijo un joven de cabello castaño tendiéndole la mano. Shaka calculó que era unos años mayor que el y se preguntó como había sabido quien era. Pero aun así le tendió la mano.

-Mi nombre es Aioros y seré tu tutor. El jefe de tu carrera me pidió que te diera un recorrido por el campus, así que si tienes tiempo podemos verlo ahora. —Propusó el joven y Shaka asintió.

El rubio cada vez se sentía mas maravillado con la diversidad de las personas que había en aquel lugar, así como de las grandes dimensiones de sus edificios y como la modernidad de los edificios contrastaba con aquellos monumentos que tenían mas de mil años de historia. Él que nunca antes había salido de su país, y mucho menos del pueblo en donde se había criado en la India. Se sintió sobrecogido por la inmensidad del lugar y Aioros notó su expresión de asombro.

-¿Verdad que es increíblemente grande? Te hace sentir tan insignificante—Comentó Aioros.

-"Como un mono paseando en la palma de Buda"—Respondió Shaka un tanto nostálgico. El griego le mostró a Shaka los sitios de interés, así como también lo ayudó a hacer los trámites para la toma de asignaturas y hasta le recomendó un lugar donde podía alojarse.

-La residencial Santuario es la mejor. Un amigo de mi hermano se hospeda allí y dice que es lo más parecido a un hogar que ha existido nunca. El estudia lo mismo que tu así que te lo presentaré cuando lleguemos ¿Qué te parece?

-"Sería ideal"—Dijo Shaka y siguió a Aioros hasta aquel lugar. Quedaba un poco alejado de la Universidad, pero a Shaka no le importó ya que en el camino pudo disfrutar de la visita a un pequeño parque en cuyo centro había una laguna llena de cisnes que nadaban con gracia en sus aguas. Se detuvo unos momentos a observar el paisaje cuando tuvo una corazonada.

-"Aquí será"—Susurró

-Perdón ¿me decías?—Preguntó Aioros con curiosidad.

-Nada, disculpa, es que tengo la mala costumbre de hablar solo.

Al llegar a la residencial Aioros un tanto decepcionado tuvo que decirle a Shaka que el amigo de su hermano no se encontraba, pero que lo conocería pronto, ya que lo más probable es que estuviera en clases. Lo ayudó a acomodarse en una de las habitaciones y luego le dio una carpeta en cuyo interior estaban los horarios de sus próximas clases, así como algunas guías y su número telefónico por cualquier duda o consulta.

-No dudes en llamarme, no importa la hora—Le dijo Aioros. —Ahora te dejo para que te acomodes. Recuerda que hoy en la tarde debes ir a un taller de inducción y no olvides llevar un paraguas y abrigarte bien, ya que es probable que llueva. Shaka asintió agradecido por la recomendación.

-Que estés genial—Se despidió Aioros y desapareció por la puerta. Shaka se quedó parado unos momentos observando la puerta. Luego se desperezó y comenzó a desempacar. Tenía muy pocas pertenencias personales. De hecho su ropa solo alcanzaba para llenar el primer cajón de la cómoda que había. Pensó que tal vez debería aprovechar el tiempo antes de ir a su clase de inducción e ir a comprar algunas ropas más abrigadas, así como un paraguas. Tomando un pañuelo que había dentro de uno de sus calcetines, lo abrió y contó el dinero que tenía disponible, calculó mentalmente y concluyó que sería suficiente para alguna chaqueta, unos jeans, algo de alimento y el paraguas.

_Palabras, tocando un "deja-vu" como una melodía  
De radio, que juro que he oído antes  
¿Escalofríos, es algo real o la magia  
Que estoy alimentando de tus dedos?  
No puedo dejar de reventar,  
No puedo creer que me estás rompiendo el corazón  
Perdido en un cielo lleno de nieve,  
Lo haremos todo bien para terminar deshechos ahora  
Trataremos de no ver  
La esperanza y el miedo de afuera  
Hey, niño permanece más salvaje que el viento  
Y golpéame hasta llorar._

Durante el resto de la mañana Shaka se dedicó a recorrer algunas tiendas hasta que regateando pudo hacerse de algunas ropas. No eran de la mejor calidad, pero pensó que sería bueno por ahora, además nunca había sido pretencioso ya que cuando se ha vivido toda la vida con ropa de segunda mano, eso es lo que menos importa. También aprovechó de buscar un empleo a medio tiempo, porque pronto el dinero comenzaría a escasearle y la beca no alcanzaría para cubrir todos sus gastos. Recorrió durante muchas horas hasta que encontró un cartel donde se pedía a un ayudante en una escuela de yoga. Las personas encargadas del lugar lo contrataron de inmediato al saber que el joven provenía de la India y que se había criado en un templo budista. Estaban encantados con el, así que además de convalidarle los horarios, le ofrecieron ganar un dinero extra si dictaba algunos talleres de filosofía Budista. Aunque Shaka no estaba muy convencido de esto último, aceptó igualmente, ya que como el pensaba, había que tomar todas las oportunidades que le daba la vida y además le halagaba el saber que había personas que se interesaban por su cultura.

Luego, al atardecer asistió a su primera clase de inducción. En esos talleres le enseñaban un poco sobre la cultura del país, así como de la vida universitaria y les ayudaba a practicar el idioma. Duraban una semana, hasta que finalmente se integraba a la persona al curso que le correspondía. Shaka se sintió un tanto extraño rodeado de personas que le hacían miles de peguntas sobre su vida en el Monasterio y sobre su origen, ya que por su apariencia ninguno de los presentes pensó que el provenía de la India. Pero aun así logró salir de su habitual timidez, más que mal tenía que acostumbrarse a tratar con aquellas personas durante el resto de su estancia en la universidad. Una vez terminado el taller comenzó a caminar hacia la residencial.

El cielo extrañamente se oscureció y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Shaka abrió el paraguas y siguió su camino, hasta llegar al parque. Una vez allí pensó que sería buena idea pasear un rato y sentir la lluvia caer como cuando era niño. Los monjes budistas solían meditar bajo condiciones adversas para mejorar su concentración así que unas gotas de lluvia no le harían ningún daño. Cerró el paraguas y desaceleró el paso. Llegó al puente que coronaba el lago y se apoyó en la baranda a observar a los cisnes. Mientras miraba un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente haciéndolo sonreír.

_-"Es hora de partir"- Dijo la voz._

_-¿Partir? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Shaka_

_-"A encontrar tu destino"- Respondió la voz._

_-¿Mi destino?... pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo partir?_

_-"Por que es necesario emprender el viaje para llegar a donde deseas ir"_

_-¿Viajar?- El joven estaba cada vez mas intrigado. – ¿Y a dónde se supone que iré?_

_-"Iras a Grecia, allá te convertirás en un guerrero"_

_-¿Guerrero? ¡Pero si soy un monje! ¡Mi misión en esta vida es meditar y alcanzar el cielo como tú lo dijiste!- Exclamó Shaka ya sin poder contenerse._

_-"Tu misión en la vida es vivir"_

Desde muy niño que el tenía "visiones". Según lo que los monjes le explicaron, al parecer había una muy fuerte conexión entre su vida anterior y esta, por lo cual era necesario meditar mucho para comprender el significado de estas visiones, porque lo mas probable es que estuvieran advirtiéndole sobre algo que volvería a ocurrir en esta vida y que debía superar, algo que los budistas conocían como karma.

Recordaba con especial atención las visiones que tenía sobre el y un chico de cabello morado ya que normalmente después de "verlas" sentía su corazón agitado y unas ganas enormes de conocer a ese chico. Ese fue el motivo por el cual decidió abandonar su vida anterior, pedirle a los monjes asistir a la escuela y que finalmente le ayudaran a conseguir una beca para ir a la universidad. Le costó años de esfuerzo, pero aun así lo logró, aunque le entristecía mucho el haber decepcionado tanto a su maestro, el cual esperaba que alcanzase la iluminación espiritual en vez de la intelectual.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el fluir de sus recuerdos y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Apoyado en la baranda contraria se encontraba un joven de mas o menos su edad, que vestía un largo abrigo de un color mas claro que el del, pero se notaba que la calidad debía ser muy buena, pero lo que mas llamó su atención era su largo cabello morado.

-"Es el"—Se dijo Shaka a si mismo y sonrió. Aquel joven, aunque se veía un tanto difuso por culpa de la copiosa lluvia no le dejaba lugar a dudas, y mucho menos el incesante latido de su corazón que le alertaban de un encuentro que por siglos de reencarnaciones estaba pactado. Tomó aire para calmarse un poco y decidió concentrarse en la lluvia, hasta que no pudo más y le habló.

-"Es genial sentir la lluvia caer"

El otro joven se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a aquel extraño hablar y se quedó mirándolo atónito durante unos momentos que a Shaka se le hicieron eternos. El supuso que tal vez el joven de cabello morado estuviese pasando por el mismo proceso mental que él así que espero.

-¿Qui…quien eres?—Preguntó el joven titubeante.

-"Me llamo Shaka y ¿tu eres?"

-Soy Mu.

-"Es un nombre extraño"

-Lo mismo opino del tuyo, ¿de donde eres? Tu acento se me hace conocido—Preguntó el joven intrigado.

-"De la India."

-¡Vaya! Yo también. Bueno, nací en la India pero vivo aquí desde que tenía 4 años. —Exclamó Mu sorprendido.- ¿Viniste a estudiar?

-"Si, estudio en la Universidad de Atenas, arquitectura ¿Y tu? Por los libros que cargas asumo que también estudias."—Opinó Shaka al observar con más detención

-De hecho creo que seremos compañeros, ya que estudio lo mismo. Probablemente nos veamos mas seguido luego de que termines tus talleres de inducción. —Razonó Mu sonriendo.

-"Eso sería genial"—Le devolvió la sonrisa Shaka.

-¿Dónde te hospedas?

-"En la residencial Santuario, me la recomendó mi Tutor"—Contestó.

-Más coincidencia, entonces tú debes ser el chico del que tanto me habló Aioros. —Dijo Mu sorprendido. —Vamos entonces. Te invitó un té antes de que te resfríes. Eres bastante loco por andar sin el paraguas bajo esta lluvia.

-"Solía ser un monje budista, un poco de lluvia como esta no me hará daño"

-Eres impresionante. —Comentó Mu sonriendo. —Vamos—Dijo poniendo su paraguas sobre la cabeza de Shaka e invitándolo a partir. El budista suspiró y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Es un hermoso collar el que llevas puesto—Le comentó mientras caminaban.

-"Es un rosario, me lo dio mi maestro el día que partí…"

_¿A quién necesitas, a quien amas,  
Cuando terminas deshecho?  
¿A quién necesitas, a quien amas,  
Cuando terminas deshecho?  
¿A quién necesitas, a quien amas,  
Cuando terminas deshecho?_


	3. Qué Pasara Mañana

**Qué pasara mañana**

_Niño, no te preocupes  
Ya es suficiente de crecer con tanta prisa  
Te entristecen las noticias que te dan  
Meterte en la cabeza que toda la raza humana es un fracaso_

Mu deliraba y su fiebre no bajaba. Sus amigos estuvieron toda la noche haciéndole compañía y hasta llamaron a un doctor para que lo revisara. El diagnostico fue clave. Mu tenía una fuerte gripe, la cual se había agravado por que estaba pasando por algún mal momento o por algún componente psicológico.

-¿El paciente a estado sometido a tratamiento con drogas o fármacos con prescripción psiquiatrita?—Preguntó el doctor. Aioria asintió.

-Bueno, hace un par de años atrás Mu estuvo en tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero ya le habían dado el alta. —Dijo y los demás lo quedaron mirando incrédulos.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que lo importante por ahora es bajar la fiebre, denle esto cada 8 horas—Recetó el doctor mientras le daba un frasco con pastillas a Aioria. —Llámenme si la fiebre no baja de aquí a doce horas.

Saga acompaño al doctor a la puerta y el resto se quedó mirando a Aioria como esperando una explicación. Este suspiró.

-Creo que sería bueno que lo supieran—Comentó Aldebarán mirando a Aioria. Aioros observó también a su hermano instándolo a hablar, así que no le quedó mas remedio.

-Tienes razón Alde mas que mal, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo todos aquí somos amigos y creo que merecen conocer la historia.—Comenzó a decir Aioria y los demás se sentaron en el suelo para escuchar.

-Cuando nosotros estábamos en segundo año de la carrera ocurrió algo muy terrible. Mu estuvo durante muchos días en el hospital para recuperarse de las heridas físicas y luego estuvo más de un año en tratamiento psiquiátrico post traumático. Lo dieron de alta hace mucho tiempo ya, pero Alde y yo temíamos que volviera a tener alguna recaída.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Estas diciendo que Mu esta loco?—Preguntó DM. Los demás lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Loco no esta, pero si lo estuvo durante un tiempo…

_Pero nadie sabe_

_Que va a pasar mañana_

_Intentamos no demostrar_

_Lo asustados que estamos_

A Mu lo conozco desde muy niño. El vino a vivir aquí cuando tenía unos cuatro años, ya que había nacido en la India. Nos conocimos en el jardín de niños e inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos, el tiene un poder especial, no sabría como describirlo pero puede percibir las emociones de las personas que lo rodean, además de que cerca de él sienten que todo estará bien.

Congeniamos rápido, en especial porque ambos sufríamos lo que nuestros padres llamaban "ataques de imaginación extrema" ya que pasábamos horas jugando a que éramos guerreros protectores de una diosa y que daríamos la vida con ella. Creo que por eso Mu encontró tan interesante la idea de este proyecto, es prácticamente igual a nuestros juegos de infancia.

El asunto es que fuimos a la misma escuela, al mismo liceo y hasta estudiamos la misma carrera, porque a ambos nos apasiona el dibujo. A Alde lo conocimos cuando fuimos de gira de estudios a Brasil y también fue como instantáneo el modo en que nos hicimos amigos, era como si estuviésemos destinados a serlo.

El caso es que desde que conozco a Mu, que el tiene cierto tipo de "visiones" en donde se ve en una época antigua siendo un santo protector de la diosa Athena. Yo al principio pensaba que se tomaba demasiado enserio nuestros juegos, pero me insistió durante años con sus visiones hasta que termine por creerle. Lo que mas le llamaba la atención a él eran que sus visiones mas recurrentes eran sobre un chico rubio con el cual siempre conversaba, decía que su nombre era Shaka y que venía de la India igual que el.

_Si me amas, te protegeré_

_De la manera que pueda_

_Tienes que creer_

_Que todo estará bien al final_

Como decía Mu durante años tuvo estas visiones y me decía que tal vez tenían relación con algo que ocurriría algún día. Él creía que posiblemente algún día conocería a ese chico llamado Shaka y—Aioria tomó aire-… bueno así fue.

Creo que fue en otoño, Aioros trabajaba como tutor en la oficina de intercambios en la Universidad y me comentó sobre el. Mi hermano también había escuchado hablar a Mu sobre el tal Shaka, así que insistió en que se conocieran por lo que lo trajo a hospedarse a esta pensión. Pero ellos no se conocieron aquí. Cuando Aioros llegó ese día a casa, Mu estaba allí y nos comentó lo ocurrido. Fue muy rápido, Mu tomó sus cosas, se despidió y salio corriendo en dirección a la residencial. Pero por lo que me contaron tiempo después se conocieron en el puente que esta sobre el lago del parque.

Estaba lloviendo y por lo que me dijeron, fue algo muy mágico, ambos sintieron una enorme emoción al conocerse y desde entonces se hicieron inseparables.

Shaka era de la India, era huérfano y se había criado en un monasterio budista. Al igual que Mu, desde muy niño tenía visiones sobre una guerra de santos y una diosa que debían proteger, pero la mas recurrente era la visión de un niño de cabello morado con el cual siempre conversaba. Shaka pensaba que tal vez nos conocíamos de una vida pasada y que algo en esa vida había quedado inconcluso y debíamos resolverlo en esta, por eso existían las visiones, para advertirnos de que la vida es cíclica y que aquello que ocurrió una vez, puede volver a pasar.

_Da miedo por que estamos tan cerca_

_Hay momentos en los que castigamos a los que más necesitamos_

_A pesar de que no podemos esperar un salvador_

_Solo nosotros tenemos la culpa de este comportamiento_

Ellos dos se amaban. Lo supieron solo con verse la primera vez y bueno, aunque ambos eran hombres eso no les importó, su amor iba mas allá de las fronteras del cuerpo y las convenciones culturales, era puro amor.

Shaka era una persona bastante especial. Primordialmente porque físicamente nunca pensarías que alguna vez fue un monje budista. Era alto, rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Mu solía decir que acariciar su rostro era como acariciar a un ángel. Aunque había vivido como monje, tenía un carácter un tanto frío y alejado, las pocas veces que lo vi sonreír solo era cuando Mu estaba con él. Durante el resto del tiempo permanecía callado y era muy contemplativo, característica también frecuente en Mu. Pero una vez que lo conocías bien te dabas cuenta de que era muy tímido debido a que no estaba acostumbrado al trato con otras personas, como había sido criado casi aislado, le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a lo espontánea que era la gente aquí en Grecia. Para poder estudiar Shaka ganó una beca que cubría sus aranceles, matricula y libros, pero que no le alcanzaba para los demás gastos, por lo cual trabajaba a medio tiempo en un centro Holístico.

Era una persona muy responsable y…-La voz de Aioria se quebró. Su hermano salió unos momentos a la cocina y le trago un bazo de agua, el cual agradeció. Bebió y prosiguió con el relato. —bueno Mu y yo lo ayudábamos en todo lo que podíamos. Eran tiempos maravillosos ya que Mu y el eran muy felices y yo estaba contento por ambos. Hasta que aquel horrible día llegó.

_Y nadie sabe_

_Que va a pasar mañana_

_Intentamos no demostrar_

_Lo asustados que estamos_

Era otoño, y ambos paseaban por el parque cuando unos tipos los atacaron. Eran neonazis. Esos idiotas los golpearon porque los vieron juntos y no pudieron soportar ni mucho menos comprender el gran amor que ellos sentían.

Cegados por su ideología ellos los golpearon hasta dejarlos malheridos y no contentos con aquello, amenazaron a Mu con una pistola. Al parecer Shaka usando una especie de fuerza sobrehumana que los médicos dicen que todos poseemos y que sale a flote cuando estamos en peligro extremo, logró zafarse del hombre que lo sujetaba y se puso entre la bala y Mu. Murió en ese lugar mientras la ambulancia llegaba. Lo que pasó después aun no esta claro, ya que nadie se explica como aquellos hombres, que eran tres aparecieron muertos en el lago, aunque personas que vieron el ataque a lo lejos insisten en decir que una extraña fuerza los empujó al lago. El asunto es que Mu vio morir a Shaka, a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y el mundo mismo se le vino encima. Pasó algunos días en el hospital, pero no respondía, estaba como ido, no hablaba, no comía, solo estaba allí sosteniendo la posesión mas preciada de Shaka, un rosario que le había dado su maestro en la India.

Costó muchos meses de terapia sacarlo de aquel estado, pero finalmente lo conseguimos. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Alde postuló a una beca aquí. Desde ese entonces ambos cuidamos de Mu, ya que el psiquiatra nos advirtió que podía haber algunas recaídas, ya que por lo visto la mente de Mu bloqueó todo lo referente a cuando conoció a Shaka y de hecho si tu le preguntas, el no recuerda nada. Dice el psiquiatra que es un mecanismo de defensa, un arma de doble filo ya que el recuerdo esta bloqueado pero aun sigue allí, y esto no le da la posibilidad de superarlo.

_¿Parecería solitaria_

_La noche si fueras_

_La única estrella?_

Al concluir la historia todos lanzaron fugaces miradas a Mu que se retorcía en su cama llamando a Shaka. A la mitad de ellos le corrían gruesas lágrimas por el rostro. Era tan triste. Aphrodite en tanto cambiaba los paños de Mu y lo observaba con ternura, alguien que había amado hasta tales extremos era una persona digna de admiración.

Durante el resto de la noche la pasaron en vela contando anécdotas de sus vidas y cambiándole los paños a Mu, hasta que el sol se asomó por la ventana y el profesor Dohko recordó la buena noticia que les tenía.

-Chicos, presente su proyecto a la alcaldía y estaban tan impresionados con el que el alcalde quiere hacer una estatua conmemorativa con la forma del santuario para ponerla en la remodelación que piensan hacerle al parque que esta cerca de aquí. Por lo tanto están interesados en comprarles el diseño a muy buen precio ¿Qué dicen?

Todos sonrieron ante la noticia, pero llegaron al consenso de que era Mu el que debía decidir, ya que había sido su idea. Aioria se levantó y fue a tomarle la temperatura a Mu. Sonrió aliviado cuando vio que la fiebre había bajado. Era un buen indicio.

-¿Crees que se recuperará pronto?—Preguntó el sueco mirando a Aioria.

-Claro que si—Le respondió. —Ya que Shaka se lo dijo.

_Tienes que creer_

_Que todo estará bien al final_

_Tienes que creer_

_Que todo estará bien otra vez_


	4. Epilogo

**Epílogo.**

_El tiempo es una cinta, un gélido y silencioso río_

_(Que nos congela a todos)_

_Fluye de la profundidad, profunda y rápidamente_

_Lo suficiente como para perderse en la corriente_

_Estrellándose_

_Estas pequeñas vidas significan todo_

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-Preguntó Mu

-Nunca lo olvidare, mi corazón saltaba a cien por hora y pensé que se me iba a salir por la garganta. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decirte, por eso te dije tamaña tontería- Le respondió Shaka riendo.

-No era una tontería, era lo que yo llamo "una manera diferente de llamar la atención"- Dijo y ambos rieron.

Era un hermoso día de otoño y extrañamente no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Pronto atardecería y una brisa fría comenzó a correr. Shaka se estremeció, aun no se acostumbraba mucho al clima, aunque ya había pasado un año desde que vivía allí. Mu percatándose de eso se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó. Al tenerlo tan cerca de si pudo sentir el dulce olor a incienso que emanaba su cuerpo y que tanto lo relajaba, también pudo sentir la suave piel de su rostro y no pudo reprimirse para acariciarlo. Shaka cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquella calidez que lo rodeaba. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de un color café cobrizo excepto el lago, en cuyas aguas se reflejaba el hermoso momento.

_Y nadie sabe_

_Que va a pasar mañana_

_Así es que no te rindas_

_Hemos llegado tan lejos_

-Mu, yo...-Iba a decir Shaka, pero este lo detuvo tomando su rostro y acercándole los labios para sellar su boca con un beso. Este se prolongó lo suficiente como para que ambos sintieran que el mundo y el universo entero había sido creado para que ellos vivieran aquel momento. No existían palabras para describir todo el torrente de emociones que estaban viviendo, pero se sentían tan dichosos y felices que al mirarse a los ojos supieron inmediatamente que lo que más deseaban en esos momentos era vivir toda la eternidad juntos.

Mientras ellos estaban embelesados demostrando todos aquellos sentimientos que por tantos años habían acumulado para ese momento, escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban. Eran cuatro personas que vestían ropas estilo militar y llevaban la cabeza rapada. A Mu le llamó la atención que todos ellos llevaban el símbolo de una esvástica en el brazo izquierdo y a Shaka lo impresionó que de la nada unas negras nubes comenzaran a cubrir el cielo.

Mu entonces comenzó a sentirse mareado, por lo cual le susurró a Shaka que regresaran a la residencial, y este asintió. Comenzaron a caminar por el puente y fue en ese momento cuando Mu sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_Toma mi mano por favor_

_Compréndeme_

_Nunca estás solo_

_Shaka rió._

_-"Ambos tenemos un destino que cumplir y lo sabemos bien, yo debo quedarme y comprender que he de hacer con mi vida, y tú debes irte para encontrar el significado de la tuya"_

_\- ¿Destino?- Preguntó Mu extrañado._

_-"La primera ves que me visitaste, ¿lo recuerdas?"- Empezó a relatar Shaka._

_\- Si lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver…- Estaba preguntando Mu cuando Shaka lo interrumpió._

_\- "… Tu me preguntaste por esta puerta…"-Dijo Shaka mientras se ponía frente a ella- "Me preguntaste porque estaba aquí, siendo que antes no estaba. Aquella vez no te respondí, porque no era el momento. Pues bien, el momento a llegado…"_

_-Entiendo, pero insisto, ¿Eso que tiene q ver con…- Pero Mu volvió a ser interrumpido._

_-"… Esta puerta, el día en que sea abierta, será el día de mi muerte…"- Ahora fue Mu el que interrumpió a Shaka._

_\- ¿Estas seguro?, pero si lo sabes, ¿Porque no huyes de ella? ¿Por qué no te vas conmigo?_

_-"Veo que aún no lo entiendes. No podemos escapar de nuestros destinos, yo como la reencarnación de mi maestro, debo quedarme aquí, y aguardar hasta que ese día llegue. Espero puedas entenderlo…"_

_\- Entonces, entonces, eso… quiere decir que, no te vas conmigo ¿cierto?_

_-"Exacto"-_

_\- Entonces esta es nuestra despedida._

_-"Al parecer, pero no te preocupes, tengo la certeza absoluta de que nos volveremos a ver"- Dijo Shaka con una sonrisa._

_Mu se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Abrazó fuertemente a Shaka, y para su sorpresa, el rubio también se dejó abrazar._

_-"Como vas a partir a Jamir, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-_

_-Pídeme lo que quieras- Dijo Mu mientras soltaba a Shaka._

_\- "¿Puedes ir al lugar donde nací?"_

_-¿Para que?_

_-"¿Cuándo estés allá lo sabrás, ahora debes irte?"_

_\- Tienes razón-_

_Pero algo extraño ocurrió mientras Mu caminaba hasta la salida de la casa de Virgo, Shaka se interpuso en su camino._

_-"Te doy dos segundos más de vida que compensarán los años que hiciste feliz la mía. Si no te vas, te convertirán en mi rival. Eres ya un traidor y con tu muerte haz de pagar… vete ahora… Mas tiempo no te puedo dar"-_

* * *

-Ustedes son la escoria de esta sociedad- Escuchó Mu que alguien decía, pero la voz le parecía lejana. Le dolía terriblemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza y una fugaz visión de su anterior vida había pasado por su mente.

-En nombre del Führer ustedes malditos bastardos pagaran por ir en contra de los dictámenes de la naturaleza.

Mu respiró profundo, pero aun le costaba trabajo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llovía de manera copiosa y su cabello le obstaculizaba un poco la visión, cuando trato de acercar la mano a su rostro se percató de que no podía moverse, alguien lo tenía sujetado por la espalda. Trato de moverse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que una fuerte patada lo golpeara en la espalda.

-Al parecer tu "amiguito" ya despertó- Dijo uno de ellos con tono burlón, y entonces Mu escuchó la voz de Shaka, pero no como acostumbraba siempre a oírla, una mezcla de seguridad y tranquilidad, sino que era mas bien un quejido desesperado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos pudo ver mejor. Shaka yacía en el suelo y por lo visto tenía una herida en la cabeza ya que por su blanco rostro corrían gotas rojas.

_Tienes que creer_

_Que todo estará bien al final_

_(Nadie lo sabe)_

_Tienes que creer_

_Que todo estará bien amigo_

-¿Quieres darle otro besito?- Dijo uno de ellos y acto seguido comenzó a patear a Shaka. Mu gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el otro tipo comenzó a golpearlo aun más fuerte. Ellos reían a carcajadas y gritaban fuertes insultos mientras ellos se encontraban tan vulnerables. Mu no sabía que hacer. Dentro de sí pedía a gritos que alguien viniera, deseaba estar lejos de allí, deseaba llevarse a Shaka, deseaba salvarlo y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. En tanto Shaka ya no hablaba y Mu comenzó a temer lo peor. Fue en ese momento cuando una extraña fuerza proveniente de su interior comenzó a emerger y sintió que su cuerpo quemaba. Al parecer su captor también lo sintió porque lo soltó inmediatamente. Esta extraña fuerza hizo volar por los aires unos metros más allá a su captor, el cual cayó al suelo asustado. Los dos que golpeaban a Shaka dejaron de hacerlo y por la expresión de sus rostros, estaban aterrados. Esto se había salido de control, lo sabían.

-Detente o lo matamos- Dijo uno de los captores sacando un arma de su bolsillo. Era una pistola y comenzó a apuntar a Shaka. Mu se detuvo en el acto y levantó las manos. Los hombres comenzaron a retroceder sin dejar de apuntar, así que Mu se dirigió hasta donde Shaka estaba.

-Por favor dime algo- Suplicó Mu tomándolo en sus brazos.

-Te amo-se escuchó decir a la voz de Shaka, como un pequeño quejido. Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Mu mientras lo abrazaba. Pero no todo había terminado. Sus captores aun los apuntaban.

Y Mu volvió a sentir aquel terrible dolor en la cabeza, su anterior captor lo volvió a golpear mientras el abrazaba a Shaka y aprovechándose del descuido de Mu, lo volvió a agarrar.

-Rápido, acabemos con esta limpieza ahora- Le gritó a sus compañeros y aquel que tenía la pistola le hizo un gesto en la cabeza al otro que estaba a su lado. Este comprendiendo el mensaje se dirigió donde Shaka y lo levantó con fuerza. Shaka estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Su captor sin ningún aplomo de delicadeza agarró la mandíbula de Shaka y le levantó el rostro para que observara a Mu. El hombre del arma lo estaba apuntando y el captor de Shaka aprovechó el momento para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Que se siente no poder salvar a la persona que amas? Eres un débil y por tu culpa ambos van a morir.

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Shaka y en lo que fue una milésima de segundo su cuerpo comenzó a arder, igual que hace unos momentos había ocurrido con Mu, logró liberarse de su captor el cual saltó despedido por los aires y cayó al lago quebrándose la cabeza. Shaka se movió a una velocidad impresionante colocándose frente a Mu y entonces su cuerpo dejo de brillar cayendo al suelo. Lo ultimó que escuchó Mu antes de gritar fue el sonido de las perlas del rosario de Shaka chocar contra el suelo. El grito desesperado de Mu alertó a unos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de allí, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Shaka! ¡Shaka! Dime algo ¡por favor dime lo que sea!- Gritaba Mu desesperado mientras sentía la sangre del cuerpo de su amado escurrirle por las manos. Los otros dos hombres, el captor de Mu y el que disparó volaron por los aires también cayendo al lago junto a su otro compañero.

-¿Mu? ¿Eres Tu?- Preguntó Shaka en un hilito de voz.

-Soy yo...- Le respondió Mu mientras respiraba aliviado.-No te esfuerces, pronto vendrá la ayuda. Te pondrás bien.

-Mu, Vive- Le susurró Shaka acercando su cabeza a su oído y luego cerró aquellos azules ojos para no abrirlos jamás.

La lluvia seguía cayendo de manera copiosa y comenzó a llegar la gente, entre ellos estaba Aioria que corrió rápidamente a donde estaban Shaka y Mu. Era una escena terrible y Aioria nunca olvidaría la mirada mas desesperanzadora que vería en su vida, era como si a Mu las ganas de vivir se le hubiesen ido junto con Shaka, ya no reaccionaba y cuando llegó la ambulancia, se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Parecía ido, sosteniendo el rosario de Shaka en sus manos y negándose a soltarlo por lo que Aioria pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Tal vez todo fuese una horrible pesadilla y despertarían al otro día sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

_Y si creemos_

_Estaré bien otra vez_

_(Nadie sabe)_


End file.
